THE BLACK FIRE OF FAIRY TAIL
by Uchu no akuma no kami
Summary: what happen if ichigo could destroys aizen whit the mugetsu but in the prosess something happen and he ends up in a world of mages.
1. Chapter 1

**THE BLACK FLAME IN FAIRY TAIL**

**First English is not my original language so be a little patient with me.**

**this is my first fanfic ever so any suggestion would be great this is more a sketch more than anything but would prove if you like the idea to make a longer story well here we go. **

"_Thinking."_

"_**Cry."**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or fairy tail they belong to their respective creators.**

**The Black Flame in Fairy Tail**

After his training in the dangai is finished, Ichigo whit his father over his shoulder goes to face aizen only to find Ichimaru Gin drawing his last breath looking at him and then fall back his life ending

"Are you really Kurosaki Ichigo " said aizen while examining ichigo´s reiatsu only to feel nothing of him" because if you are I am quite disappointed, you have fail I can see it, there´s no reiatsu coming out of you the only thing either than that is that your Zanpaku-tō seems to have fuse whit you other than that you have fail in achieve a tracendent been´s power"

"let's end this Aizen" said Ichigo not really caring what the "tracendent been" in front of him said while placing his father in a safety place.

"Such words are only to those who can put a decent fight do not worry I will not destroy karakura tow just yet there is no nee-"said aizen who was now been pushed with a huge amount of strength to a place where karakura was almost lost in the distance.

"_How did he?" was what Aizen though._

"_Surprised?" said Ichigo appearing_ some meters away from him.

"A little yes but that isn't happening again"

After this they starting fighting (more like aizen did ichigo was just blocking each thrust or intent of attack that aizen made never leaving a look of boredom in his face) destroying the mountains around them until ichigo stop one of aizen thrust bare handed much to aizen shock while he backs away still in shock.

"What is it are you scared?" said ichigo looking at aizen waiting for his reply.

Scared? Why would I be scared you simply surpassed my physical strength for one moment kind of miracles has happened to you before so I not that surprised"

Ichigo didn't answer just looking at him while aizen back out to nearby mountain "¡so I just going to make sure that miracles won't happen again by destroying you with kidou!" screamed Aizen.

"The top of the muddy leaking. Insolent vessel of madness. Boiling, shaking, numb, blinking, obstructing, and sleeping. Metal princess crawling. Disintegrating the clay doll.¡ together! Opposite! Filling the earth! Know your own powerlessness!"

"_**¡HADOU # 90 KUROHITSUGI!**_" (Black coffin).screamed aizen while a dark like started began to sprout from the ground where Ichigo was standing.

"! A perfect black coffin, conjured for me. One who has surpassed hollows and shinigamis!"

"…"

"¡a tower of gravity that can distort space-time itself something you're not even be able to understand!"

"_**! Kurosaki Ichigo**_!"

The dark like energy turned in a box pitch black just when it was fully made whit a move of his hand ichigo shattered the look alike box surprising aizen like hell.

"I see you don't figured it out yet" ichigo said somehow disappointed "when we were in the clash of sword all the destruction was made by me"

"That's impossible" just as he said this words ichigo shunpoed right in front of aizen making a slash whit his sword causing a deep cut as a result. A shocked aizen teleport away in some hill watching Ichigo in disbelieve not processing what just happened.

"it feels weird why are you running away do you finally get that you're outmatched or you got something up your sleeve?"

"I see, so you feel proud of stopping my blade, destroying my kidou and injured my body" while he said this the cut heal.

"_**¡Don't be arrogant inferior human!"**_aizen screamed while after this a third eye appeared dripping a little blood and his head hung to the side whit the look of his eyes lost beginning a transformation in which is formed body break in half letting a monster pure white whit his head as exception been pure black whit teeth like a hollow having a six wings whit teeth at the end of then whit a purple eye (that's what its looks alike to me) in the center of each wing and a scythe-arm in his mid-section three holes the upper one been the biggest and the lowest the smaller(such surprise right?).

Ichigo just stood there whit the same boredom look as if not surprised at all or more like impressed "see , the hougyoku won't let a little human like yourself to out power me" as he finished this sentence he charge in one of the wings from his left side in the tip launching it impacting ichigo whole.

Believing he killed the substitute shinigami Aizen laugh like a maniac just to enter in a shocked state when he sees ichigo whit just one arm actually harm although whit the same expression of boredom.

Aizen again teleport in front of ichigo grabbing him by the neck while charging a similar attack just that using his six wings.

"Can you hear me Kurosaki Ichigo? you have indeed destroyed the barrier between hollows and shinigamis becoming a tracendent been I recognized that"" but right now you're nothing but a shadow of what you once were the way you are now is not even worth analyze you you're going to be killed by a tracendent been ".

"_**¡THIS IS YOU´RE END ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"**_

"… The end? "Answers ichigo

"Is this all you got? "said ichigo shocking aizen whit his words as he slashed zangetsu around a vanish the charged shots(I can't remember the name of the attack sorry)that aizen made , and make as well aizen back away by the force of the swing.

"Let's finish this aizen I'm tired of playing whit you I will show you the saigo no getsuga tenshō" said ichigo his body began getting wrapped around whit what seems to be black fire around him when it was done a man whit blue bandages until the eyes whit long black hair and an arm covered in a (apparently) eternal black fire of course make of pure reiatsu appeared in front of aizen who was in shock (for not saying scared shitless :D) of the demonstration of power of the black haired man.

"w-who?" said aizen still shocked to see him

"…" the black haired men keep quite

"_**HOW THE HELL ARE YOU I REFUSE TO BELIVE THA YOURE ICHIGO KUROSAKI" **_said aizen knowing to well his situation.

"I guess you're right" said the black haired man "after all the saigo no getsuga tenshō IS to become getsuga"

"_How I can see it myself from here very clear that he has a power that outmatch even my own but I can still not feel any reiatsu from him "_thought aizen when he realized something _"it can't be, it's supposed that normal human wouldn't feel my power unless I let them feel it those that mean that he is outmatched me that much that I can't be able to feel his power because he's not letting me feel it"._

"_**NO THAT CANT BE I AM A TRACENDENT BEEN I SHOULDN'T BEE DEFETED BY YOU!" **_then in flash of speed aizen made another try to defeat the black haired men referred as getsuga.

Been completely useless though as getsuga rise his arm while concentrating a little of his power in his right arm as he said the name of one devastating technique "mugetsu" (moonless night) unlashing a wave of pure black energy that pass just in aizen half of the body just to be disintegrate completely such power was unleashed that something like hole appeared seem as everything was been absorb he believes that the only way to prevent a disaster is to use his powers to seal the said phenomenon (he knew this because when using the saigo no getsuga tenshō all the experience and memories of zangetsu and zangetsu(hollow) and he did could stop it but while seal was been made getsuga was been draw closer and closer until its finally draw him in completely .

A WHILE LATHER

Ichigo´s friends were now looking for him the look everywhere but found nothing.

He's not here anymore said Urahara Kisuke whit a not so visible sorrowful expression (he's hides he's face whit his hat).

Everyone look at him asking an explanation after telling them that the fight was indeed win by ichigo he explains the whole hole phenomenon this makes many of the gave him a shocked expression the poor inoue orihime broke in tears as did rukia even renji(when he heard the news) could be seen whit a combination of rage and sadness in his face after all the preparations were done the sereitei make a memorial for a statue of him in his bankai form that read one of his lines "I'm not fighting because I think I can win I'm fighting because I have to win."

MEAN WHILE IN THE EMPTINESS OF THE TIME-SPACE LINE

There he was in he's mind just pass month but his body seen like a 19 years old young man just as he thought of this he notice there's light that's was weird deciding it maybe a chance to go back to his own dimension (or world as you want to call it) he shupoed(if you want for me to say flash step say in a review) in the light direction.

**Earth Land** (finally!XD)

He fall down de light just to see something like a hollow just that it was a giant red furred beast, with green skin, with long white hair cascading down it back in rampage that's seem to be destroying what he believes is a small town trying to advance he notice something weird he stills is in getsuga form not really caring right now believing "I still got the powers lets at least give them a use"

After going near the said village he also noticed some girls that appear to be fighting the said beast both of the whit pure white hair seems the older to be (he guessed) the one whit long hair and the other whit not that much difference in age but something was off.

"lisanna! Stand back you're not going to make it now get out of here" said the older one while the youngest now identified as lisanna struggle "no mira-nee I know I can snap him out of it I just need you to give me the chance" finally free from her sister grip lisanna make it to the beast and started taking whit it, getsuga was a little far away but was about to use his shunpo while he watched from afar for everyone surprise the beast turn in rampage once more while rising his claw to attack the young women in front of in horror mirajane scream "LISANNA!" said in shock for the incoming attack she prepared for the pain but, the pain never came , she also realized she was been carried in the arms of a black haired man she shudder a little before he says.

"Are you okay?"

She nod in response, he then put her softly in the floor" what's that" asked the black haired man.

"That's my brother" at this getsuga show some surprise, seem his surprise she clarified " we were fighting the beast king but much for our surprise we couldn't take him down in a desperate way my brother try using his magic take over on him but he can't seem to control it" she finished

Getsuga was a little confuse at the term of magic but then discard the thought that is not so strange as many things that happened before knowing the information that lisanna gave him was something to work whit so he puts himself in to the matter at hand shunpoed to the location the said beast king used to be he looks around and finally found the beast fighting whit mira.

"Hey! Come and take someone of your size beast" said getsuga said while decresing his power ready almost in the point for them to feel.

"Are you out of your mind he will kill you!" said mira screaming at getsuga

The beast seen to see the black haired man and goes for him mirajane try to distract the beast for him to scape but fails but much her surprise she started to feel heavy like is her hair started to crush her but as fast as it came as fast as it goes.

When she rise her look she was in shock to see her brother (still in the beast form) knocked down unconscious whit the black hired man in front of him.

What did you do" she ask him noticing that her brother was breathing calmer then look at him but he wasn't there she look around to make sure he didn't just move to anywhere surrounding her she sigh not seen to find him only for him to reaper whit her little sister lisanna(yes he didn't forget about her he simple didn't want her to feel the extension of his power)

"Elf-niichan!" she says as he look at her brother down on the ground he have already turn back to his normal self (still unconscious tough).

"So" begin mira "how are you exactly " she said curious of who was the man that help them out.

"The names is ichigo kurosaki but you can call me getsuga" said getsuga

"Getsuga? Why that" asked lisanna.

"Don't ask about it" getsuga said

They have a little chat before elfman actually wake up.

"Huggr!" he said having a little headache

"what happened" he then gets up look around him and see getsuga talking whit his sisters and as a brother he just went to make his job tormented the guys that approached his sisters.

Whit a very deep voice he said" who are you and what are you talking whit my sisters"

Getsuga was not surprised at all and said" I am getsuga, nothing to worry about and don't came to me talking like that I take down the beast king without lifting a finger "elfman was put a little pale for the last comment a prosed to ask her sisters at this the two nodded explaining the whole thing(the part of him been not able to control the beast king he was a little sad at the fact that he almost hurt lisanna badly but her sisters end up cheering him up.

Mira yet have one question to ask "what was that magic you use against elfman" this make he's sibling to stare at him.

That was no magic i just decrease my power enough for him to feel it" the threw strauss laugh at this believing it was a joke but then noticed he was dead serious, the threw paled.

Elfman make to say" you're serious?" he nodded

"So where did you come from" asked lisanna

"From really faraway"

"A little more specific"

"Like 2 light years through that star to, I believe that one" he said

"WHAT" the trio of sibling's said

Elfman got courage and asked "oi getsuga where you going stay the night"

Hi didn't reply los in his toughs. Elfman didn't give up tough finally calling his attention.

"Nowhere ill just sleep on a tree"

"You're Serious?"

"Yes is there a problem whit it"

"No not at all"

After some talks whit getsuga they end up convincing to join in the fairy tail guild

Wanting to return as soon as possible they were going into the station only for ichigo to stop them asking the direction of the guild

Then he shunpoed them all to the guild doorstep the 3 strauss a little shocked at this.

After the shock passed they make to the doors of the guild but getsuga stop in middle of the track just seconds after this a pink haired man was throw through the doors elfman was a little in shock cause for 2 more steps and getsuga could have been sent flying whit said pink haired man.

The 4 of them enter the guild a little after, getsuga examined a little "interesting" was the only words that came out his mouth (he's fuse whit zangetsu he's not going to be surprised so easy) the 3 white haired sibling were already like normal (you should know what I mean) elfman was already into a fight, lisanna was sitting around a table, and mira enter a room were (he beliefs ) he saw a little old man he felt his power and that did surprised him the little old man was really (REALLY!) powerful not as strong like a captain but as a lieutenant (like renji while using bankai ) after he ended feeling his power mira got out of said room and went behind a counter and begins serving some beers other members saw him he was (still) standing in the doors some try to get him to fight whit them failing as he just me out of the way, the pink haired that was throw through the doors was now entering saw the black haired man called out "HEY!" as he launch himself in a aggressive way getsuga just step a side (LOL) and grab the pink haired man and launched him at the counter, destroying apart of it and almost (almost) nocked the pink haired man at this many send him a look of impression "my name is getsuga" he said to a little old man whit a weird hat at his side.

The little old man was surprised he didn't say a thing yet he said that like he was there the whole time "I see, I'm Makarov, I am the master of this guild" getsuga just nodded as to say to continue "so what did you come here for? Do you need something or you want to join the guild?" getsuga thought for a moment he wasn't in need of money and its was pointless there was not that much of fighters that seems to match his power but one never know(this thought came from hollow-zangetsu) before asking " what does a guild actually do" this surprise everyone on the room now everyone look at him(like WTF)"you mean it?" the stoic face did never leave so they take it as a "yes I mean it" "well a guild normally is a place where many people reunited themselves for take task that people in earth land need help whit, this can be as simple as helping a store to look for certain objects to the slay of monster each missions are rated of E to SS just S rank mage can take s required to be an S rank mage?" "well you got to pass an test by other S rank mage but the test is once a year and they already pass so if you want to join you got to wait" getsuga was a little bother for this but thinking a little " what the hell I got nothing to lose anyway" Makarov them call mirajane and ask "where and which color" ichigo pointed at his left shoulder "black if possible".

**Well that's all if you guy** **want me to continue just say the word please tell me what you think**


	2. author notes

first of all this story will as be abandoned, I made a mistake I got into unknown territory (expert bleach, fairy tail alien with) and now I'll rewrite it, I see fairy tail now.

And sorry, but it really made this fic so people started to, i don't know, NOT JUST KILL Lisanna without giving two shits (this is fanfic isn't let girl live)

Another thing how people did you see it, no seriously how did you see the misspelling do you have hawk eyes or something I was like this that day and didn't see nothing at all ( . /_LJSswTbDO_ )

Well see you guys in the THE BLACK FIRE OF FAIRY TAIL (rewrite).


End file.
